kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New 21st Prime Legion Heaven
"War is the only cure for the Vektan's ignorance, and the 21st Prime Legion shall be that remedy" -Captain Tikverin Marvidakis before the Invasion of Vekta "Prime Legion Heaven is a heaven for true warriors" -Prime Master Tikverin Marvidakis Formerly known as''' 21st Prime Legion''' also known as 21st Legion or Prime Legion and later after becoming a PMC, Prime Legion Heaven (PLH), was an elite Helghast unit established in 2355, a month after Operation Scourge, commissioned by Colonel .]]Radec and commanded by Captain Tikverin Marvidakis. The 21st Prime Legion fought in many battles in the Invasion of Vekta such as the Battle of Diortem and Battle of Adenshin. 21st Prime Legion is one of the most well-known legions in history, especially known for their activities after they deserted the Helghast Empire and became a Private Military Contractor (PMC). Marvidakis renamed his PMC Prime Legion Heaven in 2387. Not all legionaries defected, roughly 4,000 stayed with the Empire. History The 21st Prime Legion consisted of 6,578 troops before the Invasion of Vekta, afterwards they numbered 5,109 survivors. Sometime after the Helghast victory in Vekta, the legion was stationed at planet Akmir. After a decade, of recruitment the legion had grown stronger than ever before, now consisting of 17,943 battle hardened soldiers. Near the end of the Second Extrasolar War, the 21st Prime Legion assisted the Fall of Fort Templar, with MAWLRs backing them up. After the Helghast victory of the war, in 2386, Lieutenant colonel Tikverin Marvidakis and his legion deserted the Empire and became a Private Military Contractor. in 2390.]] They captured an asteroid base full of bandits and made it to the legion's home. Tikverin Marvidakis begin to hire out his soldiers as mercenaries in late 2386 but only the ones that are strong as the spartans were in the ancient earth days. In 2389, The legion have over 35,500 of the most elite mercenaries in the galaxy. Marvidakis decided to built basses on the planet, Trylon IV in 2388 and contacks Blackjack, a black market dealer to supply themselves for some high-end weaponry. They started to trade with the Second Crystern Union in 2389. The PLH fought several battles with Trylon IV's locals in the first years of their planetary occupation, such as the Battle of Tafin. Since 2395, nobody on the planet has ever engaged in any battles with the legion besides a few accidents. In 2396, Tikverin chose Eden to become the primary hub for the PLH, due to it's distance from the Helghast Empire. PLH builts their headquarters on Taru. PLH creates a Nuke on Trylon IV for a last resort in 2397. The nuke could kill every living thing on Trylon IV. It is well protected by the largest PLH base at the time, Omega, with 6 Shoguns, 60 Ultra tanks, 3,000 mercs which 300 of them in B15 Mech Suits, 10 Alphas and 50 Desert Rangers surrounding the base. PLH created an assassin unit, Prime Hunters in 2398. In 2399, the legion numbers grew to over 60,000 deadly mercenaries. Every PLH merc dies on Trylon IV Eschaton Virus that Najenmik deployed in planet's atmosphere in 2402. 25,000 PLH troops was on the planet. Kizer Takent along with the PLH nuke left from the planet a month before since Marvidakis was worried about loosing his top officer and his only nuke from Najenmik. 12,000 PLH Desert Rangers died from the Eschaton Virus. The other 2,000 left with takent. The Desert Rangers now work in desert parts in Taru. In 2402, Najenmik destroyed every PLH base and almost Killed every PLH merc in the Jerhico System. All PLH survivors retreats to Eden, where only 40,000 members are left. Ice Walkers found an ancient alien ruins on Vearible in 2403. PLH took and used what technology was inside of it. PLH destroyed the alien ruins for no one can use it againts them. In 2405, PLH numbers grew to 55,000 and now seeks revenge for Najenmik and the Empire. Their revenge mission failed and the Najenmik found the Eden system in 2407. In 2408 the Najenmik invades Taru and killed all PLH leaders but captured Marvidakis alive. Vikar Detrick executed Marvidakis in 2409 by an unarmed battle to the death and so the hunt ends. Molidusk Iho becomes the next Prime Master in 2410 with only 17,000 men on Taru, 3,000 on Vearible and 4,000 on Vancure. PLH tries to slowly rebuild in silence with no revenge missions anytime soon. Hired by the Empire, the Kenunstun Consortium invades Eden starting with the planet Taru in 2411. In 2412, the legion won the war with help from the Union. Prime Master Molidusk Iho was killed in the war. A few days later after the Consortuim's invasion. Many PLH members wanted Kizer Takent to be the next Prime Master for having the most highest rank after Molidusk Iho but Kizer turned down the postion himself. Athen Syner who was the second highest rank in the legion became the new Prime Master. By 2416, PLH numbers rises to 65,000 deadly soldiers. Characteristics PLH is known to be extremely loyal''' '''to their contracts and can be trusted unlike many other organizations. They take missions with pride and to honor their legion. Unlike Phantom Talon Corp who just cares about the money, the legion enjoys a good hunt and battle to test their skills while doing their contracts. All legionnaires are skilled soldiers. With close quarters tactical and sharpshooting skills, they are a force to be reckoned with. Almost every legionnaire treats each other like brothers and sisters, and rivalry is very common in the legion most noticeably in the Prime Legion Heaven Desert Rangers and the Prime Hunters. Criticism and views The Helghast Empire still views the PLH as a rogue unit while other factions see's PLH as a trustworthy PMC. There has been rumors that the PLH is quasi-religious due to the legion's Ideology about egotism and honor however this is not true, PLH is simply a proud and skilled PMC. Recruitment After Najenmik purged PLH out of the Helghast system. PLH sended spy recruiters across the Galaxy even on Helghan and they still just take the strongest mercs. Also Blackjack helps them Recruit, for a price. The Second Crystern Union offered their best men to the legion in 2410 after the Najenmik's hunt. Known PLH units *Prime Guardians - The Prime Master's protecters *Prime Hunters - The most elite PLH unit *Prime Legion Heaven Desert Rangers - Best sniper unit *Prime Legion Heaven Ice Walkers - The soldiers of Ice world planets. *Prime Legion Heaven Tree Snipers - Forest snipers Gear Any merc can have they're very own equipment including armor and weapons. PLH does not have an official armor, however, if the new mercs don't have such equipment, PLH will give them a standard Legion loadout, afterwards the soldiers have to buy their own gear. PLH will award mercs with more and more powerful military equipment if done enough contracts are completed efficiently. Prime Masters The Prime Master is the leader of Prime Legion Heaven. *Tikverin Marvidakis - (KIA. Leader before created and became the title Prime Master, killed at the end of the Hunt) 2355 - 2407, Prime Master, 2407 - 2409 *Molidusk Iho - (KIA in the War on Taru) Commander, 2390 - 2410, the 2nd Prime Master, 2410 - 2411 *Athen Syner - Captain 2391 - 2412, the 3rd Prime Master 2412 - ???? Notable Members and Years of Service *Nolan Jorge - Second-In-Command, 2414 - ???? *Cato Allelc - Commander of the Prime Guardians, 2413 - ???? *Kizer Takent - Former Second-In-Command, Former Commander of the PLH Desert Rangers , (retired) 2387 - 2414 *Ano Zearsku - Commander of the PLH Ice Walkers, 2394 - ???? *Adorjan Tyfrow - Second-In-Command, (retired before the legion betrayal) 2356 - 2386 *Bealk Likerex - Best medic in the unit, (left for his sick wife) 2355 - 2392 *Talax Sfeerb Kovkoskin - Best marskmen in the unit, (wasn't a fan for being a merc so he retired) 2357 - 2391 *Joefin Conn - Sergeant Major, (left to live with his family) 2355 - 2395 *Flaxin Vaperk - Competent Officer, (KIA in Battle of Adenshin) 2355 - 2358 *Riker Galanos - Master Sergeant, (KIA in Battle of Adenshin) 2356 - 2359 after Invasion of Vekta.]] *Dereks Glowden - Competent Officer, (Killed by Marvidakis for not joining the new formed PMC and trying to inform the Empire), 2361 - 2386 *Ivwen Persk - Commander of Fort Iho, (KIA in Raid on Fort Iho) 2392 - 2400 *John Perez - Second-In-Command of the PLH Desert Rangers, (killed by the the Eschaton Virus) 2389 - 2402 *Royial Augustus - In charge of the training facilities on Vancure, 2393 - ???? *Dilkener Gretows - Captain, (MIA) 2395 - ???? *Norfen Kile - Optimus Squadron's leader, (KIA in the hunt) 2391 - 2405 Gallery PLH artillery.jpg|PLH Artillery Mech: The Shoguns. Used in 2394 and onwards. PLH Armoured vehicle.jpg|PLH Skeezer Buggy. Used in 2388 and onwards. PLH Alpha.jpg|The Alpha. Used in 2393 and onwards. PLH mech suit.jpg|PLH B15 Mech Suit. Used in 2392 and onwards. PLH buggy.jpg|High Rig Buggy. Made by locals of Trylon IV. PLH stole them. Used in 2388 and onwards. PLH Battle Cruiser.jpg|PLH Battle Cruiser. Build with the ancient alien ruins technology. Used in 2304 and onwards. Category:Prime Legion Heaven